


Destroying

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Board Games, Competition, Friendship, M/M, Rain
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ko, Ko, ho trovato! Ho avuto un’ottima idea!” gli disse, correndo verso il telefono.Quando Yabu riuscì a mettere bene a fuoco, vide che il più piccolo aveva in mano la scatola del Risiko, e sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Destroying

**_~ Destroying ~_ **

Kota cercava di mantenere la propria concentrazione interamente dedicata al libro che stava leggendo.

Sapeva che Kei era nella stanza insieme a lui, sapeva che lo stava fissando, ma era deciso di non cedere a quello sguardo pungente che si sentiva addosso.

Riuscì nel proprio intento per non più di mezz’ora, prima di cedere e alzare gli occhi verso il fidanzato, sospirando.

“Che cosa c’è, Kei?” domandò, con tono di voce che sperava aver suonato gentile abbastanza da non irritare il più piccolo.

Inoo sbuffò, attendendo da troppo tempo l’attenzione di Yabu, e si accasciò di fianco a lui sul divano, raccogliendo le ginocchia e posando un gomito sulla spalliera, lasciando andare il viso contro la mano.

“Kota” disse, lamentoso. “C’è un tempo orribile fuori. A quest’ora sarei già dovuto essere con Yuuyan a fare shopping, e non sono potuto uscire a causa di quella maledetta pioggia.” gli spiegò, cosa che comunque aveva già fatto non più di mezz’ora prima.

“Lo so, Kei-chan” rispose il più grande, laconico. “Mi dispiace che tu non sia potuto uscire con Yuya, ma non posso farci niente. Non sono io che controllo il tempo. Vedrai che farà brutto tempo solo oggi e domani voi due potrete uscire” cercò di consolarlo, a dire il vero poco preso dai drammi esistenziali del fidanzato.

“Non è questo. È che mi ero organizzato tutto il pomeriggio. Ora che cosa faccio? Ko, mi sto annoiando!”

Il più grande si morse un labbro, ben deciso a non rispondergli in modo sgarbato, e si sforzò di sorridergli.

“Potresti leggere qualcosa. Ti sei comprato un libro l’altro giorno, perché non lo inizi?” gli chiese, cercando di suonare il più convincente possibile.

L’unica reazione che ottenne da parte del fidanzato, fu quella di un sonoro sbuffo.

“Non mi va di leggere. E poi non posso mica farlo per tutto il pomeriggio, ti pare? Mi annoierei sicuramente di nuovo” gli disse, rannicchiandosi maggiormente sul divano e fissando di tanto in tanto sconsolato la finestra.

“Che ne dici di lavorare un po’ alla tesi, allora?” propose, ringraziando la propria prontezza di riflessi per l’essere riuscito a schivare il cuscino lanciatogli dal più piccolo. “Cosa? Che cos’ho detto?”

“Kota, seriamente, quale essere umano dotato di una mente pensante proporrebbe al proprio fidanzato in crisi di lavorare alla tesi? Davvero, ti sembra un buon sostituto ad un pomeriggio di shopping?”

Non attese risposta da Kota, e si alzò dal divano prendendo a vagare per la casa, entrando e uscendo dalle varie stanze come in cerca di ispirazione.

Dopo svariati minuti, quando Kota aveva rinunciato a seguirlo con lo sguardo, lo vide riemergere dal ripostiglio con in mano una scatola.

“Ko, Ko, ho trovato! Ho avuto un’ottima idea!” gli disse, correndo verso il telefono.

Quando Yabu riuscì a mettere bene a fuoco, vide che il più piccolo aveva in mano la scatola del Risiko, e sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.

“Kei, cosa...?”

“Yuuyan?” venne interrotto dal fidanzato, che gli fece cenno di fare silenzio. “Senti, visto che non possiamo più uscire, che cosa ne penseresti se tu e Yuri veniste qui? Ho trovato il Risiko nel ripostiglio, potrebbe essere divertente, no?” fece una pausa, mentre Yuya all’altro capo del telefono gli rispondeva. “Oh sì, c’è anche Kota. Sono certo che andrà bene anche a lui. Allora vi aspettiamo, a fra poco!” concluse velocemente la telefonata, prima di tornare a sedersi sul divano, guardando emozionato la scatola.

Yabu alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso.

“Da dove viene fuori quello, Kei-chan?” gli chiese. “Non pensavo che avessimo giochi da tavolo.”

“Sì beh, l’ho portato da Iruma quando mi sono trasferito a Tokyo. Ci giocavo spesso con Aki quando ero più piccolo, poi mia madre mi ha intimato di farlo sparire perché tendevamo a litigare. Ma l’avevo quasi dimenticato, meno male che l’ho ritrovato!” gli spiegò, aprendo la scatola e guardandosi intorno, cominciando poi a sistemare il tavolino di fronte al divano, in modo da fare spazio.

Kota lo continuava a guardare, sempre meno convinto sulla buona riuscita del pomeriggio.

Gli era capitato di giocare a dei giochi da tavolo con Kei prima di allora, e sapeva bene in che modo potesse reagire e quanto competitivo potesse diventare.

Esattamente come Yuri, d’altro canto.

Ci doveva essere una buona ragione se la madre gli aveva intimato di farlo sparire, ne era certo.

Riprese a leggere il proprio libro con aria sconsolata, approfittando di quei pochi altri minuti di pace che gli erano concessi.

***

“Li voglio io i carri armati blu!” disse Kei non appena ebbe preso in mano la scatola.

Nessuno degli altri parve volerlo contraddire, e presero ciascuno una manciata di carri armati di colore diverso, passando a controllare le carte con i vari paesi che Kota aveva distribuito poco prima.

“Oh, m guarda” disse Chinen dopo pochi minuti. “Ho il Giappone” si rivolse verso Yuya, il quale aveva appena finito di sistemare le proprie armate, quelle viola, sulla Cina; si protese verso di lui, baciandolo velocemente sulle labbra e sorridendo vittorioso in direzione di Kei.

Quest’ultimo si volse verso Yabu, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Kota, lo voglio io il Giappone” sibilò, mentre il fidanzato continuava a sistemare le proprie armate in base alle carte ricevute.

Yabu alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, alzando un sopracciglio e sorridendogli.

“Tesoro, la carta ce l’ha Yuri. Puoi attaccarlo però, se credi. E se conquistare il Giappone è nel tuo obiettivo” aggiunse, convinto che lo spirito competitivo di Kei andasse ben oltre quello di raggiungere l’obiettivo indicato dalla sua carta.

Quando cominciarono a giocare, si rese conto di aver avuto più che ragione nell’essere sospettoso.

Yuri aveva cominciato con l’attaccare Kei, riuscendo a portargli via gli Urali e l’Europa Meridionale, cedendo poi i dadi a Yuya.

Inoo aveva continuato a fissare in cagnesco il più piccolo, fino a quando non era stato il suo turno.

Conquistata tutta l’America del Nord, passò dall’Alaska alla Kamchatka, passando poi ad attaccare il Giappone.

Dopo che Yuri l’ebbe stracciato ai dadi, li cedette a Kota, mordendosi nervosamente un labbro.

“Non è giusto. Avevo il doppio delle sue armate” commentò in direzione del fidanzato, mentre questi sospirava silenziosamente.

“È il gioco, Kei-chan. Si può essere più o meno fortunati ai dadi, ci puoi riprovare al turno successivo” gli spiegò, osservando il tabellone e decidendo il da farsi.

Avrebbe dovuto conquistare l’Oceania, a partire dall’Australia Occidentale, ma visto e considerato che il territorio apparteneva a Kei si guardò bene dal farlo.

Attaccò uno dei territori di Yuya, mentre quest’ultimo gli lanciava un’occhiata eloquente, e dopo qualche altro minuto di gioco passò di dadi a Yuri, più teso di quanto normalmente non lo sarebbe stato durante un pomeriggio passato a giocare con degli amici.

“Attacco la Kamchatka” dichiarò il più piccolo con un sorriso smagliante, porgendo i dadi a Kei.

Inoo alzò un sopracciglio, passando la lingua sul labbro inferiore e tirando i dadi, rimanendo silenzioso mentre Chinen gli vinceva il territorio, e passava di nuovo a fissare il tabellone, come se stesse riflettendo sulla mossa successiva.

“L’Alaska” disse poi, senza mai smettere di sorridere, e Kota vide chiaramente Yuya allontanarsi, quasi per istinto, in sua direzione.

Kei strinse la mano a pugno, afferrando nuovamente i dadi.

“Ti diverte, Yuri?” chiese, aspettando che l’altro lanciasse i suoi per primo.

“Abbastanza, sì” confermò il più piccolo, dando un veloce sguardo ai propri numeri e aspettando che l’altro si muovesse a tirare.

Quando Yabu e Yuya videro i numeri sui dadi di Kei, probabilmente ebbero la stessa malsana idea di alzarsi e scappare, ma rimasero invece immobili, in attesa di una reazione da parte di Inoo.

“Kota!” urlò questi, rivolto al fidanzato. “Kota, non è giusto! L’America del Nord era mia! Avrei preso cinque armate in più al prossimo turno, fa qualcosa!” gli urlò, contemporaneamente guardando in cagnesco Yuri, il quale non sembrava essersi minimamente scomposto per la sfuriata del più grande.

Yabu allargò le braccia, con un’espressione quasi affranta.

“Kei, che cosa vuoi che faccia? È questo il gioco, hai perso ai dadi e non vedo che cosa io possa fare per...”

“Ah, lasciamo perdere. Sei inutile, come al solito” lo interruppe il fidanzato, e a Kota non rimase che riavvicinarsi al proprio posto, attendendo il turno di Yuya e poi quello di Kei.

Tanto lui quanto Takaki avevano ormai ben compreso quanto effettivamente priva di senso fosse la loro partecipazione a quel gioco.

Mentre cercavano di mantenere un profilo basso, i rispettivi fidanzati si contendevano il dominio sull’America del Nord, e la situazione non fece altro che peggiorare quando Yuri decise di attaccare Kei anche nei suoi territori in Africa.

Giocavano ormai da più di mezz’ora, e Kota non poteva far altro che sperare che il proprio fidanzato vincesse, e alla svelta, in modo tale da poter rimettere nella scatola il tabellone con tanto di carri armati e mettersi a fare qualsiasi altra cosa.

Se possibile, qualcosa di più pacifico e che non prevedesse la possibilità di mettersi contro Kei.

“Kei, il tuo obiettivo è annientare il giocatore giallo, vero?” gli chiese ad un certo punto, dopo che il fidanzato ebbe attaccato per l’ennesima volta le armate di Yuri.

Inoo alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, sbuffando per l’irritazione e afferrando la carta con il proprio obiettivo, dandole una scorsa veloce.

“Ah. No. Ma non importa, ci posso arrivare” disse, continuando a giocare, nel tentativo di riconquistare i territori persi nel precedente turno di Chinen.

Kota era vicino alle lacrime, e cominciava davvero a comprendere per quale ragione la madre di Kei, normalmente tanto permissiva, fosse stata così perentoria nel voler vedere sparire quel gioco.

Conosceva Aki bene abbastanza da immaginare quanto deleteri potessero essere fratello e sorella nel giocare l’uno contro l’altra.

Passarono ancora svariati minuti, e Yabu ormai aveva rinunciato a giocare con coerenza.

Attaccava casualmente territori di Yuya, e altrettanto faceva quest’ultimo, lasciando Yuri e Kei a darsi apertamente battaglia.

Avevano iniziato a giocare da un’ora ormai, quando Yuri riuscì a conquistare l’ennesimo territorio di Kei, e quest’ultimo sospirò, mettendo mano al tabellone e rovesciandolo, lasciando cadere in terra tutti i carri armati, di fronte alle espressioni confuse degli altri tre.

“Mi sono stancato” dichiarò soltanto, alzandosi in piedi e andando poi a sedersi su una delle sedie del salotto, come un bambino esiliato dagli altri, ferito nell’orgoglio.

Yuri non parve essersela presa. Si limitò a scrollare le spalle e a ridacchiare, andando verso di lui e battendogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Non sai proprio perdere, vero Kei-chan?” gli disse, schivando a malapena una manata da parte del più grande.

Yuya gli andò velocemente alle spalle, tirandolo verso di sé e posandogli veloce un bacio sulla tempia, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere.

“Andiamo, Yuri. Torniamo a casa prima che cominci a piovere più forte” gli disse, portandolo verso l’ingresso mentre Kei era ancora occupato ad ignorarli.

“Mi dispiace” mormorò loro Kota, facendo una smorfia. “Dovevo immaginarlo che non fosse una buona idea giocare tutti insieme ad un gioco del genere.”

Tanto Yuri quanto Yuya risero, scuotendo la testa.

“Non ti preoccupare” gli disse Takaki. “Sono certo che prima o poi riuscirà a superare l’onta di essere stato battuto.” alzò gli occhi in direzione di Inoo, sorridendogli. “Ci vediamo domani Kei-chan, usciamo insieme?”

Il più piccolo assunse un’espressione glaciale, senza nemmeno guardarlo.

“Non se ti porti dietro quello” gli rispose, con tono neutro.

Kota portò lo sguardo su Chinen, rilassandosi solo quando vide che non era disposto a cedere alla provocazione.

Li salutò, accompagnandoli alla porta, e una volta chiusa poggiò la fronte contro di essa, prendendo un respiro profondo e cercando di prepararsi psicologicamente prima di tornare nell’altra stanza.

Si sedette di fianco a Kei, accarezzandogli lentamente il braccio con la punta delle dita.

“Kei-chan?”

“Cosa c’è?” gli chiese l’altro, irritato.

“Te la sei presa davvero così tanto? È solo un gioco, lo sai” cercò di farlo ragionare.

Kei si morse un labbro, voltandosi verso di lui con aria disperata.

“Io volevo vincere, Ko! Tu mi lasci vincere sempre quando giochiamo insieme. Odio Yuri!” inveì, rintanandosi fra le braccia del fidanzato, il quale non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere.

“Kei, ma cosa c’entra! Io sono il tuo fidanzato, è chiaro che ti faccia vincere se è così importante per te. Lo sai che Yuri è competitivo tanto quanto te, non lo puoi odiare per una sciocchezza del genere.”

Il più piccolo parve rifletterci per qualche secondo, prima di scrollare le spalle e stendersi meglio sul divano, posando la testa in grembo a Kota e fissando fuori dalla finestra.

“Alla prossima giornata di brutto tempo, rimarremo io e te in casa, Ko. E nessun altro.” gli fece presente, accoccolandosi contro di lui.

“D’accordo. Però promettimi solo che metterai di nuovo il Risiko nel ripostiglio e non lo tirerai fuori mai più. Sono completamente d’accordo con tua madre, sei pericoloso con quel gioco.”

Kei scrollò le spalle, annuendo.

“Va bene. Tanto ho portato altri giochi da tavolo che possiamo fare insieme” gli disse, finalmente sorridendo.

Kota si sforzò per sorridergli di rimando, prima di volgere lo sguardo verso la finestra, con aria sconsolata.

Sperava solo che smettesse di piovere presto.

E che non riprendesse.

Mai più.


End file.
